


MITUNA FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO AND CRONUS IS EMBARRASSED FOR HIM!

by Knuckles_the_Echidna



Series: Erm...CroMit drabbles?? [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: FLUFF AND STUFF WITH A CUTE MIT SLIPPING!!, FUCK IM JUST LEAVING!, GUESS WHAT, I CHOSE NO MORE TAGGING!7, I DON'T CARE JOHN LEAVE ME BE!, I Regret Nothing!, NO LEAVE MEALONE!!!!!!!!!!, Not tagging, OKAY I AM DONE WITH TAGS. I HAVE ROMCOMS TO WATCH! (And Con Air) FUCK JOHN PISS THE FUCK OFF!!! GRR!, SHIT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AND TAGGING?, WELL...MAYBE THIS ONE TO COME..., With a tiny Mituna kitten trying to chew on my finger...MITUNA CUT IT OUT IM TAGGING!, YES I AM HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF JOHN!, YES I JUST GROWLED AT YOU!, ~~ KARKAT HAS LEFT! ~~ Only John left now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuckles_the_Echidna/pseuds/Knuckles_the_Echidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOOK AT THE TITLE NOOKSNIFFERS!<br/>I TAKE REQUESTS IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU - JUST COMMENT BELOW IF YOU KNOW HOW TO. (I TRUST YOU DO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MITUNA FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO AND CRONUS IS EMBARRASSED FOR HIM!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THANKS TO MITUNA - MY GINGER KITTEN

"So yeah...I wvas wvoundering if ya wvanted to go for a drink or some-" Cronus paused as a screeching came from the hive he was standing next to while he practised his lines he was going to use to his 'flushed crush' Meenah.

"C-CR0NU2! CR0NU2, GU322 WH0 L34RN3D ....LUYRT765G76R65E L34RN3D 7W0 74K3 H12 CL07H32N 0FF!" Screamed a very naked Mituna. He ran up to Cronus and hugged him tightly.

"M-Mituna?! Wvhat the fuck?!" Shouted the Seadweller.

"1 L34RN3D 70 74K3 MY CL07H32 0FF!" Mituna screamed again excited he finally managed to work it out.

"MITUNA! Please, for the love of gog put your clothes on." But Mituna shock his head

"N0000000000! 1...1...1...1 M4N4G3D 70....274Y1NG 7H12 W4Y!" He smiled and kissed Cronus on the cheek giggling.

Sometimes Cronus wondered why he was even pale for this little Orchre blooded freak.

"So, Cheif, I wvas wvondering..." He started, wanting to get of the topic of  _no-clothes-on-Mituna-Captor-and-how-hot-he-was-right-now-and-how-much-Cronus-wanted-him_ because it was slightly embarrasing that Cronus even thought that and was so  ** _NOT  _**thinking of how much he wanted to pail this guy "Wvhere is your skateboard?"

Mituna stopped playing with Cronus' hair and an impression of complete nervousness and selfpity crossed him. "1...1 D-D0N'7 R3M3M83R..."

What he didn't know was that he was about to step on it. He took a step back, slipped on it and landed on his butt. Screaming out of shock, yellow tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Hey, Cheif, clam dowvn wvill ya? Its okay.." Cronus muttered and kneeled kissing his cheek.  _Trying to pretend his blush was embarrasment for his morial not wearing any clothes when it was the closeness of his naked body that did it for him, when he tried to keep his bulge inside him. WHICH IS FUCKING HARDER THAN HE THOUGHT!_

 _  
_"1 F0UND 17!" Mituna smiled happily and picked up the yellow and black skateboard, yellow tears forgotten.

"Wvell done Mituna." Cronus smiled, he kissed his cheek again, then moved from his cheek to his lips in a swift motion. He had his first kiss. Mituna tugged away when their lips touched, but suddenly pushed back smiling. Mituna had a slight flushed, black, pale and ashen crush on this seadweller douchebag. The same with Cronus had a flushed, black, pale and ashen crush on this spazzy orchre blood. But they chose to make it pale. Because Mituna had a flushed quadrent filled with Latula, a black quadrent filled with Kankri and he didn't like the ashen quadrent that much so he didn't count that quadrent.


End file.
